board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Closest wire to wire matches
This is the complete listing of the closest wire-to-wire matches in GameFAQS history. In other words, these are the tightest polls we've ever seen over the course of the entire 24 hours that they ran, since they're ranked according to the biggest lead that one contestant was able to create over his opponent at any point in the day. See Also * Most Surprising Results * Most Embarrassing Results Closest wire-to-wire matches This listing is for 1 vs 1 matches ONLY # Need to find the rest of these- I'll get to this soon! ~Ngamer # Tidus > Shadow 2004, lead maxed at 1803 # Snake > Bowser 2005, lead maxed at 2161 # Resident Evil > Street Fighter 2006, lead maxed at 2458 # Dr. Robotnik > Sin 2005, lead maxed at 2680 # Donkey Kong > Duck Hunt 2004, lead maxed at 3126 Closest wire-to-wire matches - 4 way format # L-Block > Ryu 2008, lead maxed at 622 # Riku > Ryu Hayabusa 2007, lead maxed at 658** # Liquid Snake > Alucard 2007, lead maxed at 708 # Duke Nukem > Gordon Freeman 2007, lead maxed at 994 # Marcus Fenix > Ocelot 2007, lead maxed at 1095** # Knuckles > Rikku 2007, lead maxed at 1213** # Phoenix Wright > Bomberman 2007, lead maxed at 1328** # HK-47 > Lloyd Irving 2007, lead maxed at 1364** # Luigi > Ganondorf 2007, lead maxed at 1433** # Raiden > Sam Fisher 2007, lead maxed at 1502** # Weighted Companion Cube > Tidus, lead maxed at 1506 # Vincent > Crono 2007, lead maxed at 1711** # Amaterasu > Ada Wong 2007, lead maxed at 1740** # L-Block > Snake 2007 (R5), lead maxed at 1828 # Lucario > Isaac 2008, lead maxed at 1846** # Frog > Axel 2007, lead maxed at 1903** # Gordon Freeman > Ike 2007, lead maxed at 2084** # Scorpion > Gordon Freeman 2008, lead maxed at 2180 # Lara Croft > Albert Wesker 2007, lead maxed at 2309** # Sonic > Squall 2007, lead maxed at 2420 # Arthas > Ike 2008, lead maxed at 2498** # Ryu > Bowser 2007, lead maxed at 2821** # Ryu > Auron 2007, lead maxed at 2990** # Ocelot > Jill 2007, lead maxed at 3008** # Alucard > Ness 2007, lead maxed at 3014** # Pikachu > Vivi 2007, lead maxed at 3072** # Aeris > Akuma 2007, lead maxed at 3368** # Vergil > Thrall 2007, lead maxed at 3446** # Meta Knight > Peach 2007, lead maxed at 3640** # Zidane > Shadow 2008, lead maxed at 3724** # KOS-MOS > Arthas 2007, lead maxed at 3874** ** for second place Closest wire-to-wire matches where the loser was never able to take the lead Matches where the loser was never able to take the lead past the first hour # Phoenix Wright > Bomberman 2007, lead maxed at 1328** # HK-47 > Lloyd Irving 2007, lead maxed at 1364** # Raiden > Sam Fisher 2007, lead maxed at 1502** # Tidus > Shadow 2004, lead maxed at 1803 # L-Block > Snake 2007 (R5), lead maxed at 1828* # Gordon Freeman > Ike 2007, lead maxed at 2084** # Snake > Bowser 2005, lead maxed at 2161 # Sonic > Squall 2007, lead maxed at 2420 # Resident Evil > Street Fighter 2006, lead maxed at 2458 # Dr. Robotnik > Sin 2005, lead maxed at 2680 # Ryu > Bowser 2007, lead maxed at 2821** # Ryu > Auron 2007, lead maxed at 2990** # Ocelot > Jill 2007, lead maxed at 3008** # Alucard > Ness 2007, lead maxed at 3014** # Pikachu > Vivi 2007, lead maxed at 3072** # Donkey Kong > Duck Hunt 2004, lead maxed at 3126 * for first place in a 4-way format ** for second place in a 4-way format Category:GameFAQs Contests